In the UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, the specifications of long term evolution (LTE) have been drafted for the purpose of further increasing high speed data rates, providing lower delays and so on (see non-patent literature 1). In addition, successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-A” (LTE-Advanced), “FRA” (Future Radio Access), “5G” (5th generation mobile communication system) and so on) are also under study for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE.
Now, accompanying the cost reduction of communication devices in recent years, active development is in progress in the field of technology related to machine-to-machine communication (M2M) to implement automatic control of network-connected devices and allow these devices to communicate with each other without involving people. In particular, 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) is promoting the standardization of MTC (Machine-Type Communication) for cellular systems for machine-to-machine communication, among all M2M technologies (see non-patent literature 2). MTC terminals (MTC UE (User Equipment)) are being studied for use in a wide range of fields such as, for example, electric meters, gas meters, vending machines, vehicles and other industrial equipment.